Late Night Temptation
by OpteiiFlyer
Summary: Terezi visits Karkat on a stormy night and looks for some fun activities to do after dinner.


On a stormy night, Karkat is cleaning his room, which is a rare spectacle. Karkat, while mumbling under his breath, shoves things in the closest and sweeps his hard wood floor. "Jegus fuck, why did I have to invite her over tonight?" Karkat stumbles on his rug and falls on his face, a cut is visible now. He quickly covers it. "I hope she gets here safe…" Karkat is concerned for his legally blind friend.

*A knock at the door*

Karkat jumps out his room, down the stairwell and straight to the door. He opens quickly but not too quick, he doesn't want to look too anticipated. Standing in the doorway, wet, is Terezi.

"Hello Karkles. I could smell you all the way upstairs. You're a quick one hehehe." Terezi gives a quick giggle before rushing into the house and starts to shiver. "Man, its fucking cold out there."

Karkat stood stunned, looking at the damp girl in front of him. "Uh, yeah, it is pretty fucking cold, duh. Here's a fucking towel." Karkat shoves a towel in Terezi's hands and quickly goes to the kitchen. Terezi starts to dry herself off. "So you want something hot to eat or not? I got some Italian here…I know how much you fucking like it." Karkat offers to Terezi.

With a small look of hesitation, Terezi happily accepts his offer. "Fuck yeah I want Italian, what you got?" She yells across the living room.

"Mosticcoli, I just made it." Karkat yells back from the kitchen. He brings two hot plates of the saucy noodles to his dinette. Once he places the plates on the table, he guides Terezi to her seat. As they begin to eat, Karkat finds it hard not to stare at her. Terezi has developed so much more than the last time she visited Karkat. Hell, he and Terezi used to play in the sandbox together. But damn has she grown, and not bad either. Karkat shakes his head trying not to think too deep into things.

"Is something bothering you Karkles? You seem…off…tonight. Not used to having such a sexy girl in your house? Heh heh." She gave another laugh as she stabbed her noodles.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself. Nothing's wrong, now fucking eat." Karkat tilted his head down so she wouldn't see him blush. After they finished eating, they headed up to Karkat's room. Terezi plopped right down on the purple beanbag chair that Karkat's best friend, Gamzee, got him for his birthday. "So, what the fuck do you want to do?" Karkat said as he plugged in his IPod to his stereo. Terezi had a blank stare, which scared Karkat. Terezi always was interested in something. "What's the matter?"

"…You…you don't think I'm pretty…do you…" Terezi moved over to Karkat's bed and hung her head down. She messed with a piece of her hair until Karkat decided to actually say something.

"T-Terezi…i…I think you're pretty. Just…you make it hard to tell you sometimes." Karkat fumbled over his words and Terezi giggled and gave Karkat a seductive stare. "W-What are you fucking staring at me for?" Karkat backed up a bit.

"Oh nothing Karkles. You just need to relax sometimes. Here…let me help." Terezi got up and walked towards Karkat and placed a finger on his chest. She traced little circles along his stomach and giggled slightly under her breath.

"Terezi, what the fuck are you do-" Terezi plants a kiss straight on Karkat's lips. Karkat, up against a wall at this point, can't believe what's happening. Karkat tries to argue but it's useless. Terezi is too focused to let Karkat weasel his way out of this. Karkat eventually subdues and starts to kiss back. Terezi, noticing Karkat's surrender, takes advantage of this and plunges her tongue into his mouth. Karkat retaliates by doing the same. The spit swap game has begun and both teams are giving their all. Karkat twists them around and now Terezi is against the wall. Wanting to be dominant, Karkat grabs Terezi's wrists and holds them above their heads against the wall. Terezi gets turned on by Karkat's leadership role.

Terezi slightly whispers, almost saying nothing "T-touch me Karkles." Karkat happily obliges and grabs Terezi's ass, massaging every muscle on Terezi's backside. Terezi goes into a series of pants and whimpers. Terezi wraps her legs around Karkat's hips as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and takes off his shirt. Terezi does the same throwing her shirt across the room leaving a teal and black laced bra out in the open. Karkat can't handle himself and throws himself on top of Terezi. He nips and kisses Terezi's chest and top of her breasts. Terezi runs her hand through his hair and then he decides it's time to undo her bra. After struggling for a couple of seconds, he finally gets it and removes the barrier between him and what he fantasizes about. Once the bra is across the room with the other articles of clothing, Karkat stares at the magnificent pair of breasts exposed to him.

"P-please don't stare Karkles…I'm nervous." Terezi crosses her arms concealing her boobs and Karkat gently swats them away. Terezi complies and her delicate breasts are shown once more. Karkat gently pokes and tugs on her sensitive nipples. Terezi bites her bottom lips at the sensation given to her through this little transaction. He then bends down and kisses her breast and massages it with one hand. The other hand is busy a little more south massaging her legs. Karkat then nibbles a little on her nipples and rubs the outside of her pants over her pussy. He can tell how wet she is even through her jeans. Terezi is gripping the sheets and tugging on Karkat's hair panting, whimpering and moaning. Karkat takes off his pants to reveal his red boxers and a very noticeable bulge. Terezi then pushes him down and massages the outside of his boxers. "My turn" Terezi gives a sadistic smile and licks the outside of his underwear. Karkat throws his head back and grunts at feel of even her breathing on his dick.

Terezi pops the head of his dick outside of his boxers and gives it a little lick. The more she reveals of his dick, the more she takes in her mouth. By the time she gets his whole dick out, she can't fit it all in her mouth. Karkat begins to thrust a little and Terezi is drooling all over his cock. When Karkat is on the verge of cumming, she stops and takes off her pants reveling panties that match her bra. She gives a sexy little hip movement before taking off her panties, showing a very, very wet pussy. Karkat grabs her and places her over his face. He then proceeds to lick and suck on her clit and pussy. Terezi is going nuts, even on the verge of screaming. Terezi is more sensitive than Karkat thought and she ends up cumming in his mouth. She squeals and falls down next to him. Karkat then assumes the missionary position and rubs the outside of her pussy with the head of his dick. Terezi grabs Karkat's hair and yells "Jegus fuck Karkles, ram it into me already! Fill me up with your manhood! I want you to cum in me and make me yours!"

Amazed at what she is saying, Karkat slowly enters Terezi and he starts to thrust harder and harder. Terezi moans and holds on to Karkat's neck. Karkat begins to go faster and faster. Nearly on the verge of cumming, Karkat pulls out and moves up to put his dick in Terezi's mouth. She violently sucks and licks until Karkat goes back down and puts his dick back in her pussy. "So, you fucking want me to cum in you? Say it or I won't." Karkat gives his own sadistic smile and chuckles.

"YES! Yes, I want you to fill me to the brim with your hot stuff!" Terezi yells and Karkat soon enough lets his load out inside of Terezi. Terezi gives a loud yelp and cums along with Karkat. Karkat loses feeling in his legs and falls to next to Terezi. "You should invite me over more often Karkles. Heh heh heh."

END


End file.
